yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories of Replica (メモリーズオブレプリカ)
|Date = |Protagonist = Poniko |Nexus Doors = N/A |Effects = 24 |Endings = 1 |hero2 = PonikoSprite.png}} Overview Memories of Replica (メモリーズオブレプリカ, Memorīzuoburepurika) is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Atelier Izumi. It is a sequel to Houchou Shoujo Gensoukyoku, although it is different in both art style and gameplay. The game borrows only the characters and the stage styles from the original Yume Nikki, all characters can have actions and positions different to their original counterparts. The game once had a story before ver 1.5.0.0 update, with characters totally not related to Yume Nikki. After the removal of the story, the characters are either removed or replaced with original characters composed of Yume Nikki things. Gameplay This game takes Yume Nikki characters and puts them in a platformer world with Castlevania-style action and Metroid-like exploration. Poniko, as the main protagonist of this game, uses a shadowy scythe from nowhere as her main weapon. As the story goes forward, she can buy a pistol from Seccom Masada, which allows her deal damage from a distance. When an enemy gets killed, it will drop a sphere of DP (Dream Points), which acts as the currency in this game. Poniko can use DP to purchase heal items, parts of pistol, and HP/SP max-ups. There are replicas of the "Effects" in the word to be found, some of them acts as passive power-ups once picked up. Poniko can equip a replica at a time, which affects her stats and special moves, some even give her additional enhancements. Some replicas carry special moves which can be performed via commands; the move carried by the currently equipped replica can use special attack button as a shortcut. Controls *'Z': Attack *'X': Jump *'C': Special attack (depends on equipped Replica) *'A', Shift, Ctrl: Dodge *'D', V': Shot (may change depending on equipped Replica) *'S, Enter: Pause/inventory menu Houchou Soujo Mode Once the game reaches the ending, "Houchou Soujo Mode" will become accessible in the title screen. In this mode, the player controls Madotsuki rather than Poniko. Madotsuki has Knife replica with her from the beginning, and her special moves are quite different to Poniko's despite the same commands. Unlike Poniko, in all game versions, Madotsuki doesn't have any lines and cannot interact with NPC other than merchants and the heal spot. Madotsuki's playthrough are nearly no difference to Poniko's, except Madotsuki doesn't need to fight for Knife replica. Plot :All stories are removed in ver 1.5.0.0 update. The following content introduces the plot of ver 1.0.0.5 or earlier. :None of the characters is called by name in the story, including Madotsuki, Monoko, and Monoe, ones with official names. All area names are referred as "temporary code names". '' Hide All= |-|Show= Story begins from Poniko in the woods in fromt of Madotsuki's "mansion" in the dream world. When Poniko enters Madotsuki's room, she doesn't see Madotsuki there. Poniko mentions that she heard the inhabitants of the dream world go mad, where she speculates that something unusual happened to Madotsuki. Then, Poniko decides to find Madotsuki. Poniko passes through the Wilderness ("荒野", ''kouya) area with hostile dream-world beings, then finally arrives the Shelter ("シェルター"). In the Shelter, there are many dream-world beings who still keep their sanity: Seccom Masada, who sells a pistol-shaped relic and its upgrade parts; KyuuKyuu-kun, who sells heal items; a monk bearing the resemblance of Jellyfish, who teachs dodge techniques ("回避術", Kaihi-jutsu) in exchange of DP; Onsen-san, who manages a hotspring room which acts as heal spot; Monoe, Monoko, Cube Guru, and Mafurako, who don't have duties but will give Poniko something or advice as the story progress goes; a crowd of Pirori, who can't really help but show the concern for the world. In the centeral room, Mars-san, displayed on a square screen-like thing and acting much like a seer, tells Poniko the next destination to deal with the chaos of the world. When Poniko reaches Mars-san for the first time, Mars-san refers Poniko as "the one guided by the world" ("世界に導かれし者"). Poniko asks Mars-san about what is wrong with the world, then Mars-san says "The truth must be seen by (your) own eyes, but I still can show the way you should go. That's the only right given to me." Mars-san then tells Poniko to pass the north-west way to the area at very west, the Swampland ("沼地"), where Kimajo resides and replica of Witch Effect lies. Poniko makes her own way to defeat Kimajo and take Witch replica. After that, she goes back to the Shelter. Mars-san gives the direction to the Dense Woods ("樹海") at the end of the east and aware Poniko of the rough way to her target. Poniko buys the replica of Umbrella Effect in KyuuKyuu-Kun's shop to prevent damage from acid rain in the area. Poniko uses the pistol bought from Seccom Masada at some point with Witch replica to burn the grass blocking the way. Poniko then passes through Block City ("ブロックシティ") and enters the Dense Wood. The Dense Wood has acid rain in some "chambers", which requires Umbrella replica to explore safely. Poniko finds three Floyag in the boss chamber and defeats them, then she picks up the replica of Frog Effect, which allows her to perform mid-air jump. After Poniko returns to the Shelter, Mars-san tells Poniko to go to the Snowy Mountain ("雪山") at the north-west, where severe cold weather may easily takes the life of a dream-world being not belonging to there. Poniko asks Mafurako about how to survive under the low temperature, then Mafurako gives Poniko a key to the warehouse in Block City, allowing Poniko to take the spare set of Hat & Scarf. After obtaining Hat & Scarf replica, Poniko passes through the Central Hallway ("中央連絡通路") and the Mountain Area ("山岳地帯"), then arrives Snowy Mountain. Hat & Scarf replica nullfies the heavy damage by the cold spots in the Snowy Mountain, helping Poniko to reach the boss room to face Yuki-onna. Poniko defeats Yuki-onna, then obtains the replica of Yuki-onna effect. WIP Downloads External Links *'Official Site' *Uboachan Thread *Memories of Replica map PDF Category:Fangames Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Article stubs Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Non-traditional Fangames Category:Released in 2012 Category:Spin-off Category:Fangames Made in Flash